


Wish

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Takes place during Kurt and Blaine's first Christmas as husbands, a little fic from Burt's POV :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Sitting in his favorite armchair, Burt Hummel pretended to watch whatever Christmas movie was on the tv at the moment, discreetly looking at Kurt and Blaine who were cuddling on the couch, and observing them fondly. He smiled softly at the sight of his son reading something on his tablet, his arm resting on his husband’s chest who lied on his back, with his head on Kurt’s lap, his favorite book in his hands. They were looking so cozy and domestic, and a sudden rush of warmth went through Burt’s body, he was so incredibly happy that they managed to work everything out between them and that they had each other for better or worse.

Sometimes it still felt unreal, seeing his son being a grown-up man, a _married_ man. He still remembered that little boy, so unique and different from other kids in his age, that little boy whose entire world crashed when his mom died. He remembered how hard it was at the beginning, finding the common language between them and trying to understand his son, trying to make everything work. It wasn’t easy, far from it, but, somehow, they eventually grew closer, the bond between them growing stronger than ever, and it had been the two of them against the world, and Burt couldn’t have been prouder of how far they had come.

He remembered, as if it was yesterday, the day when Kurt came out to him, so scared of the rejection, but not able to hide it any longer, and he remembered the look on his face when he told him that he had already known and that he loved him no matter what. With a pang in his chest, he remembered the days when Kurt was in high school and when the smile seemed to never appear on his face anymore, when he would try to stay strong even though the bullies were really getting to him, taking the joy out of him, making him a shadow of the happy boy he once was.

And then Burt remembered that day when Kurt came back home, with the biggest smile on his face, his eyes shining with happiness, as he stared at something on his phone. It didn’t take long before Burt found out about a new friend Kurt made, a boy from the private school in Westerville, and even though he didn’t know him then, he was grateful for him, glad that he made his son start smiling again.

From the minute he had met Blaine for the first time, Burt knew that it was only a matter of time for them to become more than friends. And, surprisingly, Burt found himself being okay with that. Sure enough, it turned out that he was right and, suddenly, his son had a boyfriend, and it was the happiest Burt had seen Kurt in a very long time. He quickly realized that it wasn’t some silly high school romance and he had a feeling Blaine would be around for a very long time. And even though they had a share of their problems, ups and downs, Burt had never stopped believing that they would find the way to get past them, even when they weren’t actually together. Burt had always known that the love they had was too strong, too special and there was no doubt in his mind that those two were meant to be. And, again, he was right.

Focusing back on the two boys on his couch, two men, he corrected himself, although they would always be his boys, he noticed that Blaine wasn’t reading his book anymore, but was looking up at Kurt, gazing at him lovingly, and Burt’s heart melted at the sight. As if he felt his husband’s eyes on him, Kurt glanced away from his tablet, his gaze softening when his and Blaine’s eyes met. Smiling, he leaned down, kissing him sweetly, and then both of them got back to their reading, soft smiles never leaving their faces.

Feeling the wetness in his eyes, Burt quickly blinked a couple of times, not wanting to cry like a baby, but those were the happy tears. Seeing his son have somebody like Blaine, somebody who loved him unconditionally and was there to support him through everything, made him the happiest man in the world.

That’s all he had ever wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135802328674/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
